


Roped Into a Sticky Situation

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Dirk talk John into letting them tie him up and leave him while they go about their day normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roped Into a Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Two requests fills at once, beta'd by AeacusTero who's a meanie and totes bribed me with dirkjohn
> 
> also tru fact i am the absolute worst with titles and none of my friends are any better but everyone appreciates a pun right?

As John watches the door click shut behind the two older Striders, his voice is muffled in his protests. Their footsteps trail away, softening until they can’t be heard under the buzz from between John’s legs. He squirms, gasping when every movement adjusts the toys lodged inside him and strapped to him. Already, a pool of slick forms under his heated backside, dripping down over the edge of the chair to create a puddle on the floor.

They have strung him up delicately, ensuring every rope is just tight enough to hold but not cut in, every toy is secure in the places that will drive him the most insane, and every struggle he puts up will only increase the pressure everywhere. It is tortuous, in the worst and best of ways. His cock bobs against his stomach, flushed and purple where the tiny toy is pressed against the underside and pulsing rapidly.

Dirk has rigged all the electronics; they can be turned on or off from either of the blondes’ phones with the tap of a button, among other things. John wriggles on the one shoved deep inside his slicked ass, shuddering and head lolling back when it shifts to tuck solidly against his prostate.

His feet slide across the floor, doing nothing as the ropes catch his legs before they get too far and strain against his body. They sit wedged against the crevice of his bottom teasing the vibe inside, and he jerks as its pulses quicken. The gag in his mouth drowns out every sound he makes until he’s forced to swallow the drool accumulating on his tongue or threaten to drown in it, small excesses of it dripping down his chin. His fingers itch and squirm against the material that binds them, accomplishing nothing.

His cock jumps and he comes, blinding white and much too fast when the bullet suddenly switches to hard, painfully hard, motions. It doesn’t let up though, despite his release, and his body spasms as it’s stimulated over and over again until tears mix with the saliva and pour off his chin. A second dry orgasm follows only a moment after. His whimpers of discomfort and pleasure are quickly masked by strangled sighs of relief when both of the devices click off; apparently they are going to give him a break.

He fidgets in the chair, enjoying his refractory period cautiously. John had a feeling the moment he fully relaxed they’d both turn back on at once. His slick makes everything slippery, and he can easy wiggle his body side to side across the chair with it. As disgusting as it is, he manages to get the roped holding the toy inside somewhat loose and it shifts out with his mewl of satisfaction. No longer assaulting his prostate with every movement, John lets his body relax.

The scent of both Bro and Dirk lingers in the room, alpha pheromones caressing and soothing him. A faint undertone of arousal proves just how excited they were about leaving him like this while they went about the regular day. He is… anxious; although they promised to make sure he’d be fine and they would be watching if he ever called mercy. He wouldn’t, however. John is a good omega, even if he is an unusual one. Technically speaking, he’s mated to Dirk; quite happily at that. But if one Strider did it, all three had to join in as well. The only reason Dave isn’t involved in this little adventure is because he happens to be out of town with the photography club.

Just as he slumps farther, body drifting for a nap, he’s snapped wide awake with a startled yelp when both toys shoot on at full power. His weeping dick shoots across his stomach in no time while his hole clenches in waves. Tacky slick clings to the small leg hairs on his thighs, pulling this way and that when he writhes as neither vibrator lets up.

He’s in tears, legs shaking against the legs of the chair and body shuddering as a second dry release ravages his body. Head thrown back and shoulders hunched up, he’s about to call mercy when both stop and his body eases back without his permission. Weak limbed and exhausted, John soaks up the rest time whole-heartily.

Slow vibrations begin under him and spread up to the head of his limp cock, attempting to coax it back to life despite its unwillingness. Before he can think too much about it, he’s shaking his head back and forth and sobbing behind the gag. In just a second, the toys are off and the door’s being flung open. He perks up when Dirk rushes into the room, aiming right for John the moment his foot crosses the threshold. John makes an appreciated noise behind the plastic that turns into a sore cry of Dirk’s name when it falls off.

Dirk shushes him, fingers caressing John’s cheeks to wipe away the tears. They leave only to undo the rope holding him in place, and with a few well places tugs it falls apart and John’s launching himself into Dirk’s arms. Legs still wobbly, he slumps down and Dirk plucks him up and carries him to the bed. Bro watches from the doorway, concern etched into his features. Once Dirk has John settled and is wrapped around the brunette, Bro wanders in as well. He perches on the edge of the bed, reaching one hand carefully towards John.

The tiny omega leans into his touch, still firmly twined around Dirk’s chest. He butts into Bro’s hand, whining softly until the man inches closer and John’s curled up between the two. Dirk’s hands find themselves on John’s thighs, rubbing the trembling flesh gently as he coos in John’s ears. Bro carefully extracts the vibe from John’s entrance, biting back a groan when a rush of slick follows it out and John gives an uneasy squeak. Dirk silences him with kisses, dancing them across his nose and lips and cheeks until John calms down again.

After what feels like forever to the alphas, John begins reacting again in earnest. His thin body pushes against them, giving their swollen cocks attention through their jeans. The sweet scent of his lubricant seeps into the fabric, and Bro can’t get them off fast enough. Once he’s settled back down, he takes the again needy teen from Dirk so he can shimmy his own clothes off. John dives back into his lap, licking a wet trail up Dirk’s dick once before swallowing as much as he can in one go. His little fluff of dark hair bobs between Dirk’s thighs, and Bro appreciates the view from where John wiggles his plump bottom in his direction.

John’s already sloppy loose when Bro slips a finger inside, and if the younger male notices he doesn’t mind. A second, and John still doesn’t stutter his rhythm on Dirk’s erection. Bro notices that Dirk is getting closer, his fingers are tightening in John’s hair and his breath hitches more often than not. The third finger goes in just as easily, and the sopping heat around his hand drags him in and sucks with clenching motions. Pretty pink and glistening, John’s hole always looks good enough to eat.

It’s not until he pulls his fingers out that John makes a noise to indicate he knew they were there at all, and he bends his back to offer his entrance to Bro. Not presenting, he only presents to Dirk. Bro understood the rules. Regardless, he drags his throbbing cock up the slippery crevice and relishes the feeling of John’s body twitching under him. Content that it’s enough, he lines up and sinks in all in one movement. John takes him with practiced ease, and Bro can slide all the way with little resistance. Ahead, John moans around the head of Dirk’s erection, the vibrations rattling the blonde’s lungs. He tugs John off, groaning when John blinks up at him with glazed blue eyes and parted red lips.

Dirk drags him into a kiss, pulling the omega off Bro’s cock only for Bro to thrust back in. Dirk drinks down John’s sounds, tasting them on his tongue like fine wine. He’s been fighting off popping a knot, but the burn in his groin is almost too much. He gives Bro a look, one that he nods too. John’s being popped off the head of his dick and passed over to Dirk before John can complain about the emptiness. Dirk buries himself with less grace than Bro did, his hips stuttering up and bucking of their own will the moment John’s heat envelopes him.

Bro guides John into bending over from Dirk’s body, leading him down until John’s short bursts of air touch the flushed skin of his cock. John licks his lips, and then dives for it. Bro is larger, and John struggles to take him down as easily. The metal at the top clinks against his teeth, but he obediently uses that sound to instruct his teeth to keep away from the tender skin. He makes it halfway, Bro’s large fingers locked tight in his hair. John chokes, and Bro pulls him back right away and lets John regain his air. Darting back down, John gets him almost to the base, the starting swell of Bro’s knot stopping him. Rather, he works his lips around it, teasing it because he can’t quite fit that in his mouth but he likes to play with it. His hands come up to squeeze and stroke the rounding area, pumping more blood into it.

Meanwhile, Dirk bounces John’s frail form on his own, savoring the feeling of John’s slick streaming over their thighs and staining the sheets. The room will smell like sweets for days, but he can’t be bothered to care. Not when he can tell his knot is starting to tug on the tight ring of John’s entrance. The pucker flutters around it every time it slips passed, trying desperately to hold him in, lock him there. John’s body cries and begs to be knotted and bred even though his mouth is occupied. Nails drag across his hips, leaving stinging red trails in their path, and John cants into the pain. Dirk does it again, just because John asked so nicely, and this time John whimpers against Bro’s knot.

The older blonde caresses John’s jaw, gritting his own teeth to keep from slamming John’s mouth over the knot. No sense to choke the boy who was working so hard to please them both even though he’s so obviously exhausted. Bro moves his hand to the back of John’s neck, tightening around the small curls lingering there. Rather than guide John, he leaves it there as a comfort. John slurps as he pulls back, lips bruised from the abuse. He slides back down, taking just the head this time. His small tongue darts around Bro’s piercing, toying with it carefully. No matter how many times Bro told him it was fine, John was sure to never suck to hard on it.

Tiny fingers wrap around his throbbing knot, coaxing it into fullness while John stares up at Bro the best he can through the hair clinging to his forehead and the tears in his eyes. Bro catches them before they fall, smiling because he knows John’s enjoying it and the tears aren’t a bad thing. Across the short plane of John’s sweat-slicked back, Dirk’s growing closer to his own release and Bro can feel it in the way John’s jerked in short bursts against his cock. Dirk’s knot, swollen deep inside John and reacting to the scent of his mate under him, so wet and so very ready to receive all Dirk has to give, catches on John’s entrance when he pulls back. The effort it takes Dirk to get his knot back inside forces John’s body forward, and the boy bobs down on Bro’s cock with Dirk’s movements.

Dirk doesn’t mind sharing John. He doesn’t mind watching John suck his brothers off, he doesn’t mind watching his little omega get pounded by them either. But Dirk is the only one allowed to knot him, to breed him proper, because as much as the other two adored John, he is John’s mate and they aren’t. They don’t care much, taking what they can get. It’s never sloppy seconds for them, since John is always ready to go. His omega libido is kept in check by all three of them, just one wouldn’t be enough.

Close enough he can feel his balls tightening against John’s slippery taint, Dirk drops his face down to his boy’s shoulder. John slides off Bro’s dick long enough to tilt his head back and give Dirk a messy kiss before turning back to Bro. Dirk buries his nose in John’s neck, taking a deep, shuddering breath of the aroma rolling off of John. It’s intertwined with his own, the true mark of a mated pair. His teeth bite down on John’s pale shoulder, sure to bruise and leave a much more visible claim.

John collapses down with it, Dirk’s arms holding him up. He slips the last couple of inches down Bro’s cock and the older Strider spills down his throat with a hoarse cry. Bro isn’t very vocal, but the rough sound of John’s name rolling off the others’ lips was enough to spur John into a final, very shaky, orgasm. Slick pours down his thighs, sticking Dirk to him and leaving his entrance tight around the knot that locks itself inside him.

Finally, Dirk’s crashing through his release and spilling deep into the teen below him. John shudders when he coats his inner walls, stuffing him as full as he can. John’s heat and scent are telling Dirk’s body to fuck and breed him like a good mate, and his cock is more than happy to comply. The thick knot tucked against the rim of John’s hole secures the two of them together and ensures nothing will leak out.

John slips away from Bro, slumping down into the bed and shivering slightly in post-orgasm haze. Bro collapses back as well, falling to the side and hiding his face in a pillow. The younger blonde stays still, waiting for the jolts of pleasure spasming through his body to die down enough for him to move John and him around without coming again. The brunette turns to look up at him, blue eyes glazed over and face flushed. Dirk stretches a hand down, stroking his bangs from his face and letting John nuzzle against his palm.

After they finish, John always gets clingy. Tonight is no different; his omega instincts telling him to butter up the alpha that mated him. His lips move across the palm, leaving light kisses as they go until they’re pressed to the pulse in Dirk’s wrist. Dirk’s heartbeat drums against his mouth, and he smiles into it. His mate doesn’t seem to mind, content to let John cover him in soft caresses and gentle kisses. He knew what John was doing, and watches him with fond interest while Bro stretches out across the bed before fumbling around for something to wipe up with.

It’d really a lost cause though as John’s slick is everywhere; sticking to the sheets and drying on everyone’s skin. Bro dabs some of it off before realizing how hopeless it is. With a grumble, he rolls himself away from the happy couple and trudges into the bathroom for a damp towel. On his return, he makes a pit stop to drop collect two pairs of dirty clothes and tosses them into the wash. The chair in the center of the room is relocated to the corner, and the ropes are dropped in a pile to be dealt with later. A simple wash wouldn’t get the scent of John’s heat out. The toys are wiped down and set out where he would remember to scrub them properly in the morning.

By the time he makes it back, the warm water on the towel has cooled. John squeaks when it touches his burning skin, that wouldn’t go away for a while yet, but settles back down once Bro wipes him down and peppers kisses along the clean skin. Bro cleans Dirk as well, then chucks the towel onto the chair and flops back onto the bed with them.

They’re still bound together and, from prior experience, will be for another hour or two. But Bro makes the most of it, bundling them up in the sheets and tucking the both of them between his body and the wall. John snuggles into his chest, a litany of pleased sounds coming from him when Bro starts smoothing a hand through his hair. Dirk curls against John’s back, tucking his face in the brunette’s neck and shuddering. The alpha in him is screaming to push Bro away, hide John away from him, but he’s more than okay with letting Bro cuddle up to the two of them. Especially if he’s going to make sure they aren’t sleeping with dried bits of John’s natural lube pulling on all their hairs in the wrong way.

Just as he’s starting to drift off, Dirk feels John squirm in his arms. Leaning back so John can tilt his head to look at him, he’s a bit surprised to see John still fairly wide-eyed. Usually the smaller teen was out like a light once he’s surrounded by sated alpha pheromones.

His voice is a bit sore when he pipes up, “Soooo let’s not do the whole tying me up and leaving me alone thing when I’m in heat again. But… maybe when I’m not?”

Dirk snorts at the same time that Bro barks out a laugh. The boy hasn’t even managed to recover yet from the first round and he’s already thinking about round two at a later date. Given, they had planned this well in advance but still. Regardless, Dirk nods. “Alright then. I’ll admit doing it when you were in kinda rough shape to begin with was probably not the best idea. Who’s was that again?”

Bro twitches awkwardly, not-so-subtlety clearing his throat. Of course it was Bro. John laughs it off before burrowing back down between the two of them, moving just right so the catch of Dirk’s knot tugs on his entrance just enough for them both to feel it. He gives Dirk a knowing smile, whispering _I love you_ over his shoulder. Dirk rolls his eyes, nipping John’s shoulder before swatting one of Bro’s wandering hands and wrapping both of his own around John tightly. Bro drapes the offending hand and its arm over the two of them, keeping them close.

Dave is going to be really pissed at them when he comes home in the morning.


End file.
